


Baby wings

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an anon ask sent to "diminuel" on tumblr.<br/>Cas and Dean have had a daughter together. Named after Dean's mother, Mary, she's the most amazing thing in their life.<br/>She's perfect in everyway possible. Her voice is sweet and cute. Her laughter is magical. And her wings are small, and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diminuel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Diminuel).



> I don't really have a writing style, so if things don't seem to fit together, I'm really sorry.

She was beautiful. 

With her electric blue eyes, tinged with a green ring around her pupil.  
With her infectious smile, and a giggle that made your heart sing.  
Just her, in all her perfection. And she was his. She was Dean's.  
His and Cas's. 

She was their baby, their beautiful, divine, angel baby. Who's small, delicate wings fluttered behind Her.

Her name, was Mary Ann.


	2. Sleep well little one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months have past since Mary Ann was born, Dean still can't get over how amazing she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's longer :). And this chapter contains dialogue too!  
> Sadly I'm not the best at dialogue, but as always:  
> Hope you enjoy! ❤❤

Two hours ago Dean was snoring peacefully in bed. But now, he was changing the diaper on a screaming baby.  
"Shh, Ann please" Dean whispered as he sealed up Mary's diaper. He picked up his daughter and held her in his arns, gently bouncing and rocking her to try and lull her to sleep.  
"Please baby, go to sleep for daddy. You dont wanna wake papa up do you?" Mary Ann kept crying and flailing her arms.  
"Do you want a lullaby? Will that put you to sleep? I'll sing you "Hey Jude" it's what your grandma used to sing to me". Dean's heart clenched when he mentioned his mother. But despite the sliver of pain, he sang the song anyway.  
Slowly the screaming quieted to soft cooing and the flailing of her arms softened as she fell asleep.  
  
Dean felt arms wrap around his waist and received a soft kiss on his cheek. Cas put his chin on Dean's shoulder.  
"You did good" he looked at their sleeping baby,cradled in Dean's arms.  
"I was trying to keep her from waking you up." Dean was a little dissapointed he hadn't succeeded, but feeling Cas's arms around him, he decided that it was alright.  
Sadly he had to walk out of Cas's arms so he could lay down Mary Ann. He set her down gently, spreading her wings out at her sides so she didn't roll over and her them.  
Mary Ann let out a soft sigh and her wings fluttered gently, reminding Cas of leaves in the wind.  
"She looks like an angel." Dean whispered this, leaning, just a little bit, towards Cas.  
"She does" Cas said gently, knowing exactly what Dean meant. He hooked his arms through Dean's and looked up at Dean's eyes. The beautiful moss green looked back at his electric blue.  
"Wanna marathon Harry Potter and fall asleep eating popcorn?"  
Dean nodded "I'll go make the popcorn". He left the room, leaving Cas standing by the crib. He reached down and ran an affectionate hand down across his daughters cheek.  
"Sleep well little one". He strained out and looked up at the angel on the mantle.  
"Thank you for watching over her." Castiel turned and left the room, flicking the lights out as he went.  
The angel on the mantle watched, eyes shining, ankles crossed, and a heart in his hands, making sure no monsters enter the baby's room as she slept. Behind him, two small fluffy wings spread out behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing, and as I was proof reading, I noticed that auto correct had tried to screw me over. It changed "lull" to "kill" and there was a moment of horror in which I screamed "NO DON'T KILL YOUR CHILD" at my phone screen... Fun times right?


	3. Not on my table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a few months before Mary Ann's second birthday. Gabe and Sam get in trouble and we learn a little more about how Mary Ann's wings work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. School started and I feel a little brain dead. I'm making up for that with a really long chapter.

Sam and Gabriel walked into the cabin for the first time since Dean and Cas had bought it.  
From the outside, it looked worn down, but the inside was well maintained, and quite nice.  
They were right inside the doorway. It led straight to the kitchen. On their left was the dining table, and on their right was the cooking area.  
Sam looked down at Gabe.  
"Let's get one of these"  
Gabe smirked.  
"No, I don't think you could handle living in the middle of nowhere"  
Sam knew Gabe was just trying to pick a fight, but he asked the question anyways.  
"What's that supposed mean?"  
Gabe's smirk stretched into a smile. He may love Sam, but he's always up for an argument.he loved the small adrenaline rush from the back and forth.  
"Well a big wimp like you wouldn't even be able to handle a little mouse"  
Sam's eyebrows raised and stepped forward, placing his hands on Gabe's waist and pulling him closer. "Well if I get scared that's no big deal, I'll just jump into your arms and you can protect me from the scary mice."  
As Sam spoke, Gabe slowly drew his hands up Sam's chest before locking them together behind his neck. Pushing himself up against Sam.  
"Oh really? Are you gonna show me my reward for protecting you?"  
Sam licked his lips and leaned close to Gabe's ear.  
"Isn't getting to hold me in your arms enough?"  
Gabe leaned back and looked into to Sam's eyes and growled.  
"How about I show you want I want?"  
Gabe pressed his mouth against Sam's roughly, his heart pounding from the rush.  
Sam instantly responded, stepping forward into the kiss, deepening it with his tounge. Gabe lightly bumped into the table as Sam ran his hands down until he was cupping Gabes ass.  
Gabe moaned into to Sam's mouth when he felt Sam squeeze his ass.  
He felt Sam start to gently grind against his legs and felt his own brand getting tighter.  
But before things could get anymore heated they heard a small squeal.  
In the kitchen doorway that lead to hall was a little girl with wavy tan hair and brightest blue and green eyes they'd ever seen.  
After a small pause the little girl, who Sam figured must be Mary Ann, opened her mouth and shouted "DODDIE OOO EEPA AW BEIN NATTY" (daddy two people are being nasty).  
Dean came rushing into the room, his eyes widened in horror at the sight before.  
Gabes shirt had half his buttons undone, and was hanging half off his shoulders. Sam's shirt wasn't as far undone, but his belt wasn't buckled and was almost completely off.  
Dean covered his daughters eyes and shouted "What the hell are you doing on my table?!".  
Sam pushed off of Gabe looking fitfully embarrassed as he fixed his belt. He stared at the ground and opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could say anything Gabe spoke up.  
Unlike Sam, Gabe made no effort to clean up. His shirt was still unbuttoned, and he was still half sitting on the table. With a smug smile he said.  
"What's a matter dean'o? Jealous you can't get any of this?" He wiggled his shoulders a bit as he spoke, running his hands down his torso like he was showing himself off.  
Sam looked horrified as elbowed Gabe with an admonishing "Gabriel, you're gonna make him mad."  
Gabe, of course, didn't pay attention to the fact that Dean was getting ready yell at him, instead focusing on the fact that Sam has called him Gabriel. "Samuel Winchester."  
Sam cringed when he heard his full name.  
Gabe slid off the table and cocked his head to the left and smirked. "Did you just full name me?"  
Sam, was of course embarrassed out of his mind. His eyes flicked over to his brother who was looking mostly freaked out, but also a little bit amused. All he could think about was that his boyfriend was flirting with him in front of his brother.  
"Gabe, I don't think this situation is apro-" Gabe put his finger over Sam's and shushed him.  
He squinted eyes at Sam and said "Say my name."  
Sam's eye went wide when he realized what was happening. Gabe was turned on by hearing his full name. "Gabe" Sam was being as serious as he could, all he really wanted to do was laugh. Gabe was turned on by his own name? It was hilarious. "We are not doing this right now."  
Gabe growled and pushed Sam back. Then he poked his finger at Sam's face. "We're gonna experiment with this more later."  
  
Dean groaned, Gabe turned, surprised that he was still there.  
He picked up Mary Ann. "If you two are gonna be doing the do go rent a hotel in town."  
Gabe quirked an eyebrow. "Doing the do?"  
Dean shrugged and looked at his daughter. She was sitting comfortably in his hip, arms up and playing with the collar of his shirt. "Clean yourselves up and meet me in the living room." He turned and left leaving Sam to fix Gabe's buttons since he knew Gabe wouldn't do it on his own.  
But much to Sam's suprise, Gabe turned to him fixing his shirt and said "We're getting a hotel room." Sam felt his mouth fall open and let out a small laugh. "If you say so"  
Gabe snorted "I do say so, now come on samsquatch, I gotta go embarrass my baby brother."  
Sam could only shake his head and follow Gabe into the other room.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody's reading please leave comments, it feels kinda lonely here all by myself.  
> Next chapter won't follow the story line, it'll be more of an explanation of how angels and bonding and nephilim work in this story. I just feel like putting certain things into the story would make it drag and hurt it. Nobody want really long explanations of things and this is a little complicated so I can't just blend it in seamlessly.


	4. Chapter 4

welp, this isn't a chapter. More so it's been literal years since I've thought of this, longer since I've updated. But I don't want to leave it hanging so I'm back.  
Now obviously things have changed. Specifically myself and my haphazard writing style. Not to mention I went ahead and hopped off the Sabriel band wagon (I see where it comes from but gabe is still just kind of a dick to sam). I'm gonna keep Sabriel cause continuity but yeah.  
Also, I've forgotten the ask that was sent to diminuel, therefore; I've forgotten the goal that I hoped to achieve with this fic. So it's just gonna go until it ends.   
Have fun on this wild rid it's gonna be uneventful


	5. An Explanation of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does the love between an angel and a human work? How do two males have a kid?   
> WELL DON'T ASK ME I DON'T KNOW.  
> enjoy my bullshit fest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, my sh*tfest personality will only show up when I'm talking to you. The actual story won't be like this.

When Dean and Cas first met a lot of things were unknown. Most importantly in this situation: How is a nephilim come to be?  
With recent happenings in mind you'd think "It's just sexy times to make a mutant human angel hybrid"  
NOPE. NOT IN THIS HOUSE WE DON'T BELIEVE THAT SHOW YOURSELF OUT THE DOOR.

Rather the vessel and the human must have a personal relationship of some sorts with each other in order get a bun in the oven. Don't worry! You can posses someone and make them have an angle beeby with another person whom your vessel hates (even if both peeps got sticks). Now why does it work? Because angels that's why. Though it's a negative relationship it's gotta be consensual. That means hate sex, control yourself. Even though dear old Chucky was lax with the rules (in this house at least) he still wanted to protect the humans. after all, they were his fav for a time.

Now I know you're wondering "What about Dean and Cas? They have a bouncy floaty princess and Dean never knew Jimmy!" And you're right! I could pull a receipt from when Cas evacuated Jimmy but that wasn't long enough to for them to form a true relationship (remember that episode? Jimmy's wife was banging his best friend, haha, good times amiright?). You see Cas and Dean are an exception. Cas' vessel no-longer belongs to Jimmy. Chuck rebuilt it from nothing, the vessel is Cas' and Cas' alone. And since Cas' loves Dean and Dean loves him, while in the vessel that can be considered his body (in this house at least) they have all the baby making ingredients. Now why did I specify that Cas loves Dean? Because I want to make sure no-one try's to twist this into "Cas and Dean just had Platonic bro sex Platonicly and accident baby forced the Platonic boys into Platonic hubbys" SO GUESS WHAT?  
"IF AN ANGEL RECEIVES A HUMAN VESSEL THEN THAT ANGEL CAN NOT REPRODUCE WITH HUMAN UNLESS BOTH THE ANGEL AND THE HUMAN ARE TRULY IN LOVE WITHOUT MENTAL MANIPULATION- SO I DECREE AND SO IT SHALL BE" Chuck- 9/18/17  
what does mental manipulation mean? No foreign influences on the mind (torture possession blah blah blah)

anyhoo. How do two guys do the do and the baby? Easy. When Cas become preggo (it can actually be the human or the angel) The beeby's grace created a pocket in his tummy like a grace womb. The baby's grace would heal any damage done to Cas' internal organs as the child grew. When the bun was done and ready to come out they performed a C-section. As little Mary Ann left Cas her grace continued to heal his vessel. She corrected his organs and healed the cut, isn't that nice?  
Gabe had to do the surgery though. Her grace shone too bright for Sam or Dean to do it, they would've gone blind.

As for angel human bonds? A blood bond. They shared their blood. SImple right? Not quite. If Dean dies, Cas will loose a part of his grace. If Cas dies, Dean will loose a part of his soul. But! Neither will die naturally until the bond is broke or until one is dead by exterior forces (murder, poisoning, burnt out, turned blah blah). Dean has a small amount of grace btw, just as Cas has a small amount of soul. That's how that works. Their grace works to heal other when one is injured. It's sweet really.  
to break the bond you have to exchange blood again, but with the opposite appendage. Right arm blood bond? Left arm fixes that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably shouldn't be so lazy with this but the only reason anythings getting done is 3 AM INTENSE PROCRASTINATION

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.  
> Sorry it's so short. I hope to make the next chapter longer.


End file.
